1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a portable information processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a portable information processing apparatus having an improved structure of an input unit and an output unit on a front panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable information processing apparatus is used in processing various information and provides convenience to a user in his/her daily life. As an example of the portable information processing apparatus, there are an MP3 player, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a cellular phone, an electronic frame and a portable multimedia player (PMP), etc. Hereinafter, an ultra mobile personal computer (UMPC) will be described as a small, portable and multifunctional portable computer, i.e., the portable information processing apparatus.
The UMPC is a kind of data processor, and has functions of a notebook, a tablet personal computer, a navigator, a portable storage, a portable multimedia player (PMP), a personal digital assistant (PDA), a digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) player, etc. Such an UMPC is lightweight, small-sized and portable, so that it is convenient for a user to transport. The UMPC allows a user to input and output information or the like in various environments.
Therefore, if an input unit and an output unit are efficiently arranged in the ultra mobile personal computer (UMPC), it will be convenient for a user to input information, data, etc and output inputted and stored information.